happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Get a Trick Out of You
"I Get a Trick Out of You" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the second season, and fortieth overall. HTF's Episode Description Lumpy entertains the group at a party, only to wind up in the emergency room. Funny how that seems to happen a lot on Happy Tree Friends! Will he stop his trickery? Only when he's gone too far. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Lumpy the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. He pulls a canary from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Lumpy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the canary off the stage. Lumpy now asks for a volunteer, and Cuddles eagerly raises his hand. Lumpy selects Cuddles, who gets into a box onstage with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Lumpy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Cuddles was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Flaky's shriek is heard. Lumpy looks down to see the damage and immediately panics and pushes the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. As an ambulance races Cuddles (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Lumpy is relieved to see Cuddles' heart start beating again after flat lining. Lumpy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Lumpy to fall out. He grabs onto Cuddles' feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Cuddles is in to fall out of the ambulance. Cuddles cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Lumpy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Lumpy tries pulling on Cuddles' intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Lumpy enters Cuddles' hospital room, where a stitch-covered Cuddles is just waking up. Lumpy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Cuddles laughs, and Lumpy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Lumpy takes the blood pack from Cuddles' IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Cuddles needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Lumpy completes his trick. Lumpy becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Lumpy sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Moral "Two wrongs don't make a right!" Injuries #Cuddles is sawed in half by Lumpy. Deaths #A bird Lumpy kept in his hat suffocated prior to the performance. #Cuddles dies after Lumpy removes the IV that was giving him blood. #Lumpy dies from the explosion caused by a vial of liquid he used to create a puff of smoke. Goofs #Toothy's position changes between the establishing shot and the shot of Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy waiting for Lumpy to appear. #Toothy has normal buckteeth again. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Cuddles gets in the box, his head passes through a solid part of the box to get to where the hole is. #Lumpy cuts the box in half, but did not cut through Cuddles' intestines (though this could have been part of the botched trick). #After Lumpy had cut Cuddles in half, Flaky can be heard shrieking, but she wasn't seen in the audience. #Cuddles' heart monitor goes from the foot of his bed to the head of his bed after he dies. #When Lumpy kicks the bird, it goes through the chest next to it as if the chest weren't there. #When Cuddles takes his leg out of the box, he looks much taller than his original size. #When Lumpy is holding on to the lower half of Cuddles, his intestines are coming out of his spine. #When Lumpy realizes he sawed Cuddles in half, one of his eyes turn red and the other one greyish. #When Lumpy pulls the two pieces in half, one of Cuddles' eyes turns red. Credits *'Executive Producer': John Evershed *'Producer': Julie Stroud *'Writers': Warren Graff, Jeff Biancalana, Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo and David Winn *'Art & Direction': Rhode Montijo *'Animation Direction': Kenn Navarro *'Animators': John Cimino, Jason Sadler, Jeff Biancalana, Lyla Warren, Alan Lau, Brad Rau, Roque Ballesteros, David Winn *'Additional Animation': Marius Alecse *'Color Stylist': Jennifer Hansen *'Technical Direction': Julie Stroud *'Sound': Jim Lively *'Music': rj Eleven *'Voices': Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "I get a kick out of you". *This is one of the few episodes where Cub is seen without Pop. The others are Rink Hijinks , Let it Slide, It's a Snap, and Treasure Those Idol Moments. *In Mime To Five, Cuddles suffers a similar fate (although he may have not died in that episode). *The flowers Lumpy holds are the same kind of flowers in Giggles' Smoochie. Also, Giggles' sneeze in this episode is similiar to her sneeze in her Smoochie. *Cuddles' hospital room is the same as Toothy's in Mime and Mime Again. It even has the same drawing of a rainbow in the background on the wall. *This is the last episode directed by Rhode Montijo. *There was a deleted scene where Lumpy performs a trick on Giggles, but it was cut due to time. *The Mole is in the audience in this episode, which is probably a joke since he is blind. *This is the only episode on second internet shorts series where Toothy survives. *This is one of the few episodes where all the featuring and appearing characters survive while the starring characters die. *In See You Later Elevator, ''Cuddles suffers a similar fate, and Lumpy uses his intestines as a rope in both episodes. *After Lumpy kicks the dead bird away, and prepares for his box-trick, he clearly says "''And now, I need a volunteer." *According to the commentary for this episode, Lumpy was originally going to tightrope walk on Cuddles' intestines to get back in the ambulance instead of pulling on them. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes